You Changed My Life
by Ginger Sherlock
Summary: Charlie and Emily join SHIELD. They get new partners and how are they Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Now what will Charlie cope with working with her favourite Avenger. What will Clint do when he finds out that he has feelings for Charlie.
1. SHEILD?

Agent Maria Hill had just recruited an expert assassin and an expert spy. Fury wanted these sisters to be a part of SHEILD because they needed these multi-talented sisters. They were Charlie and Emily Black.

"Excuse me Agent Hill, but where exactly are we heading to?" asked Charlie form her seat in the airplane.

"We are going to a helicarrier where you'll meet the rest of the team," explained Maria. Soon after Maria said that the helicarrier came into view. It was huge and the coolest thing they have ever seen.

When they got out of the airplane a man with an eye patch came towards them. "Welcome to SHEILD," said the man. "I'm Nick Fury the person in control and you must be Emily," he said as he shook Emily's hand. "Yes I'm Emily and this is my sister Charlie," said Emily.

Nick led them inside to a big round table with six people sitting around it. There were five guys and one woman. All of them were fighting. As Nick, Charlie and Emily walked over the six people never even noticed them. About five minutes had when Nick said," Stark, Rodgers and Romanoff stop fighting this instance." Suddenly they all became quiet and sat down in their chairs. Charlie and Emily sat down in the only chairs left. "Now we have two new recruits. Their names are Charlie and Emily. Please treat them with respect because they could probably kill you. Also introduce yourselves to them. Oh and one last thing I need to see Barton and Romanoff," ordered Nick.

Nick, Barton and Romanoff walked off into a room. Barton and Romanoff sat down at the table. "Charlie and Emily are going to be your partners," said Nick. "Wait all four of us are going to be partners or are you going to assign one to Clint and I," said Natasha Romanoff. "Well I was going to assign Emily to you Natasha and Charlie to Clint. You will be nice to them," replied Nick. "Fine," was all Clint Barton said. Natasha and Clint got up from their seats and walked out. They wanted to get to know their new partners inside and out.


	2. Meeting The Team

"Hello I'm Bruce Banner. I'm a huge fan of your work and on how you can be so smart and still be an expert assassin, Charlie" said timid man with messy, curly brown hair. "Well Dr. Banner I'm also a fan of you and I like that you turn into a green monster" replied Charlie.

"Hey I'm Tony Stark and yes I am Iron Man. Charlie I think you are amazing and Emily you are pretty cool yourself," said a man dressed in a Black Sabbath t-shirt. "Thanks Tony I love how you're trying to use clean energy" said Emily. Emily then practically jumped at Tony to give him a hug and Tony just stood there with surprise written on his face.

"Hello ladies Charlotte and Emily, I am Thor god of thunder. You are both very beautiful" said a man with long golden hair. Thor kissed both of their hands. "How do you know my actual name?" asked Charlie as she looked at Thor with surprise written all over her face. "Oh most girls that go by Charlie are really named Charlotte" answered Thor.

"Hello I'm Steve Rodgers but you can call me Cap or Captain because of Captain America" said the guy in the superhero costume. They both just shook Steve's hand. Suddenly Bruce and Tony came up behind Charlie with huge smiles on their faces.

"Charlie can you help us get rid of a virus on the computer since you are good at that stuff?" asked Bruce timidly. "Yeah sure" replied Charlie. They showed her to the computer and Tony said, "Cap time her. Ok three… two… one… GO!" Charlie started typing and clicking.

Two minutes later Charlie yelled, "Done and I also updated the computer too." She stepped back and Tony and Bruce ran to the computer to check it out. "Wow! Steve how long did it take her?" asked Bruce. Steve looked to his watch and said, "Two minutes. That's impressive."

"Yes that's very impressive," said a woman with bright red hair sanding by the door and beside a handsome man with brown messy hair. She walked over to Charlie and Emily. "Hi I'm Natasha Romanoff and I'm Emily's partner," said the girl as she shook Emily's hand. "And I'm Clint Barton. I'm Charlie's partner," said the man as he shook her hand. "We've heard all about you two. I mean Charlie you are a genius and an expert assassin and Emily you are a good chef and a very good spy," said Natasha.


	3. Training

Natasha and Clint took Charlie ad Emily down to the training room to see what was their strengths. Everyone followed behind them quietly; they all wanted to see what would happen. As soon as they got into the training room Charlie ran to the archery area and Emily ran to the shooting area. Charlie grabbed a bow and arrows; she lined up and hit the target right in the middle. Then she started to rapidly shoot them. Each one hitting the center of the target. Clint stood there in amazement and everyone else looked from Clint to Charlie to the target. Everyone had their mouths wide open.

Emily on the other hand grabbed two guns lined up and started shooting at a human cut out. Each bullet went either through where the heart would be or where the eyes would be. Natasha was amazed in her partner's talent. As soon as everyone heard the gun shots go off they looked to Emily and were also amazed.

"Ok so we all can agree that those two are very good with weapons but how good you are at hand to hand combat," said Clint. "Why doesn't Charlie fight you Clint and Emily fight Tasha" said Tony. "Sure me and Charlie can go first" replied Clint.

They both went to opposite sides of the circle. Clint ran at Charlie, he threw a punch toward her head but she blocked. He threw another punch at her stomach but she stopped that too. Then she kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards, Charlie walked toward him, and he got up and tripped her. She fell backwards but jumped onto her feet just in time to receive a punch the stomach. Charlie punch Clint right back in the face. She then jumped into the air and did a flip over him. Clint turned around to throw a punch but she stopped it and flipped him over. Clint tried to get up but she punched him in the head then the stomach.

"Stop Charlie wins" yelled Steve. "That was very impressive" Clint said as he got up off the floor.

"Thanks. You weren't bad yourself" replied Charlie as she helped him up.

"Sorry but Natasha can we not fight today?" asked Emily.

"Sure, do you fight like your sister?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah she does. I mean I taught her how to fight" said Charlie as she walked with Clint.

Charlie, Emily and Natasha were in a meeting with Fury and Hill. Clint, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Thor were in the lab talking. Clint couldn't stop thinking about Charlie and how well she did in training.

"So my brother Loki is turning good because of our sister, Emma and his girlfriend, Jacqueline" Thor said.

"Ok so what are you trying to say Thor?" asked Bruce.

"Well Loki wanted to know if he, Emma and Jacqueline could join the Avengers."

"I guess they could. I mean it wouldn't hurt to have three more gods on the team," said Tony.

"Thank you so much. I tell Loki later. So what do you think of the new girls?" asked Thor. He wanted to get them off the topic of his brother.

"Well they are both pretty hot. But that Charlie is super awesome hot and she can fight" said Tony

"I totally agree with you there Tony. I wouldn't mind her being my girlfriend," said Steve.

"Hey don't talk about Charlie that way" snapped Clint.

"Whoa Clint we didn't mean to offend you or something" said Tony in defense.

"I think Emily is really hot ad such a sweet girl too" said Thor.

Clint walked up to Tony and Steve and smacked them on the head then stopped and nodded to Thor in thanks that he didn't say anything about Charlie. He then walked out of the lab and was on his way to his room when he ran into Charlie.

"I'm so sorry Charlie" said Clint as he picked up some pieces of paper that fell out of her hand.

"It's no problem Clint. Thanks" Charlie said as he handed her the papers. He then took her hand in his and asked, "Where are you headed to?"

"I'm going to my room" she replied.

"Cool I'll walk you there" Clint said as they walked hand in hand down the hallway.

"So do you remember me from when you and Natasha worked with me on that mission to find Hydra?" asked Charlie as she turned to face Clint.

"I remember that. I remember when you almost died and I kissed you" said Clint. He then put his one hand on her cheek and the other on her neck and kissed her. She kissed him back. When they broke the kiss she said, "Well this is my room. Good night Clint." With that she walked in to her room. After she went into her room Charlie lent against the wall with a huge grin on her face. Outside the room Clint did the same. As he walked to his room he did a little dance thing. Clint was so happy that she kissed back. She actually liked him.


	4. Meeting Loki

The next morning Charlie was walking down the hallway when she ran into Clint. She was about to turn around and run back to her room considering she was in her pj's still. But then she realised that he was also in them to so it didn't matter.

"Hey Charlie, umm about last night I'm very sorry I didn't mean to kiss you" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"It's ok Clint and anyways I liked it" she responded. Then Charlie leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips. When the kiss broke she started to walk away but turned back and winked at him.

When she was walking past Emily's room, Emily came out. She was also in her pj's and she looked very tired. "Morning Charlie, why are you so happy?" asked Emily.

"Clint just kissed me."

"Wow I think Thor is so hot."

"Umm…. Ok then. Let's go get some breakfast before Thor eats it all"

They walked into the kitchen to get breakfast to see Steve cooking pancakes. Charlie saw Emily walk over to sit by Thor and Tasha, so she went to sit with Bruce and Tony at the counter.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" said Tony as he slid a cup of orange juice her way.

"Thanks Tony for the juice" was all Charlie said.

"Oh did Fury tell you that there was a meeting during breakfast this morning or did he only tell me that?" asked Bruce while sipping his juice.

"No I didn't know thanks for telling me Bruce."

Suddenly Clint walked in and sat beside Charlie. Steve served everyone breakfast. Clint kept starring at Charlie; it wasn't until Fury walked in followed by three people that he looked away from her.

"Good morning Avengers. We have three new members the one you all know and the other two are just here to help keep him under control. So please welcome our new members Loki, Jacqueline and Emma. They are all gods like Thor and Emma is Thor and Loki's sister" Fury explained.

Charlie suddenly felt an arm come around her waist. As she looked down she saw that it was Clint's arm. Loki walked over and gave Thor a hug. Emma and Jacqueline sat down next to Loki.

"Can you all introduce yourselves?" asked Thor.

"Sure hello I'm Steve Rodgers or Captain America or Captain" Steve said shaking their hands.

"Hi the name is Tony Stark or Iron Man" said Tony with pride.

"Umm first off I want to say sorry to Loki for smashing him into the ground. I'm Bruce Banner or my other personality is the Hulk" Bruce said nervously.

"Hey I'm Emily Black and I don't have a nickname yet" said Emily shyly.

"Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow" Natasha said quickly.

"Clint Barton codename Hawkeye" Clint said not even moving his arm from Charlie's waist.

"Hello I'm Charlotte Black but please call me Charlie" Charlie said softly. All she could think was why is Loki joining the Avengers I mean he tried to destroy the world and now he wants to save it. Now there were four gods this could not have a good out come. She also knew what had happened to Clint and didn't know how he would take working with the man who controlled his brain for the longest time. But then again she felt protected in his arms or whenever he was near her. This was going to be an interesting job.

* * *

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Thanks for reading so far. I need some ideas for two evil character names. One is a girl and the other is a boy. **_

_**Luminara Kenobi**_


	5. Mocking Jay?

Everyone but Natasha, Emily and Thor was in the lab. Charlie and Bruce were doing research on gamma rays. Tony was researching Charlie. Steve, Clint, Loki, Jacqueline and Emma were just sitting on the table watching them.

"So why isn't Thor here?" asked Jacqueline.

"Oh Bruce and I banned him from coming in the lab while we are in it" explained Charlie.

"You need a code name Charlie. I personally like Mocking Bird" said Tony.

"No! How about Mocking Jay" suggested Loki.

"I like it. Mocking Jay" Charlie said.

Bruce then tapped Charlie on the shoulder. He led her over to where Tony was sitting by his computer. She looked at the computer and saw her birth certificate. On the top it said Charlotte Larissa Banner. She read on that she had been adopted by Mari and Sean Black. Then in a news report she read that Shannon and Colin Banner were killed in a car crash, their children Bruce, age 10 and Charlotte, age 5 are taken into foster care. Bruce was given to his Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Penny, while Charlotte was given to Mari and Sean Black.

"Wow Bruce I'm your little sister" Charlie said quietly.

"Yeah do you think Emily knew that adopted?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah Emily knew" answered Tony.

Charlie ran out of the room and Clint and Bruce followed. She got to her room and shut her door. She laid down on her bad and rolled so she faced the wall and started to cry. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" yelled Charlie as she pulled the blanket to her neck.

"Come on Mocking Jay it's me" Clint said back.

"Fine open the door" Charlie responded.

Clint open the door and he and Bruce walked in. Clint sat on the bed and put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Bruce just stood leaning against the wall.

"Are you ok Charlie?" asked Bruce.

"No. They never told me and all three of them knew" Charlie cried.

"Hey the same happened to me but our Aunt and Uncle told me about mom and dad" said Bruce.

"Well I'm glad that if I'm related to anyone it's you Bruce" she said as she got up and walked toward him.

"Me too" he responded as he hugged her.

"Now if you don't mind I'm really tired" Charlie explained with a yawn.

"Ok. Clint can you stay with her until she falls asleep?" asked Bruce.

"Sure thing Bruce" responded Clint.

As soon as Bruce left Charlie got into her pj's and lay down in the bed. Clint then lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her on the nose then placed another kiss on her head then he lightly kissed her on the lips and said, "Good night Mocking Jay."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it took me longer for this chapter. Please review, I still need a name for an evil guy character.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	6. HYDRA ATTACK!

They were all sitting eating lunch well Thor had to sit at a different table then Bruce and Charlie. Charlie was still getting use to the fact that Bruce was her older brother. Tony had just finished telling her about Hydra. It was so quiet when Thor came along and bumped into Charlie making her spill her ice tea all over herself.

"THOR! What the hell are you thinking!" yelled Charlie as she stood up and threw a punch at him. Her hand hit him in the jaw.

"Well I'm sorry Charlie and ouch that actually hurt" Thor said as he stormed out of the room.

Bruce, Clint and Emily ran over to Charlie because they could see that she was getting really angry and someone needed to calm her down fast. Emily brought out some liquid that smells like peppermint, Clint went to rub her back and Bruce was showing her breathing techniques. While this was going on Cap and Tony started fighting over who was better and they got Natasha and Emily into their fight.

Then suddenly there was a big BOOM! Everyone stopped fighting and ran to get suit up. Suddenly fifteen men dressed in green surrounded Charlie. She gripped her bow and grabbed an arrow and shot one of them in the heart. Then suddenly one of the guys grabbed her and smashed her head against the wall. Charlie felt her head hit the wall then everything went black.

Emily on the other hand was helping Thor battle twenty five of the guys dressed in green. They were only down to fighting the last ten when Thor decided to use his lightning abilities on the guys. After they were all defeated he kissed Emily. Emily was taken by surprise by his actions.

"Wow that was amazing" Emily said after the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that since the day I met you" Thor explained.

"Me too."

After the guys had been defeated they all gathered in the lab. Tony was making sure everyone was there when suddenly Bruce asked, "Where's Charlie?" Everyone started to panic, so they all went in groups to find her.

Bruce, Clint and Tony were in a group together. They were walking to the training room when they saw one of Charlie's hats. They kept walking but stopped when they saw her on the ground unconscious. Bruce got really angry and turned into the Hulk. Clint wanted to stick an arrow through the guy's eye. Tony just wanted to make sure she was ok.

Suddenly Charlie woke up as Tony tried to pick her up. She opened her eyes to see Tony smiling, Clint sort of having a panic attack and the Hulk. Wait a second the Hulk, oh god she thought. Suddenly Hulk looked at her and smiled, and then he gave her a huge hug.

"Sister" he said as he hugged her. Then Clint noticed that she was awake and stopped panicking.

"You are ok. Don't ever scare me like that again please" Clint said as he hugged her. Then he gave her a kiss and let Tony say something.

"We need to get you to the infirmary immediately" Tony said.

When they got to the infirmary everyone had come to see her. They all had warm smiles on their faces. Emily gave Charlie a hug and said, "I'm so glad you are alive." Charlie was happy to be alive to but she knew that there was more to come. That night Emma and Jacqueline decided to stay with her.

"Charlie you are very lucky to be alive" Emma said as she put down the book that she was reading.

"Yeah I am" was all Charlie responded.

"You are very good at writing. Your book is very interesting."

"Thank you Emma."

After that Charlie said good night to Emma because Jacqueline was already asleep. Then she went to sleep herself.

* * *

**Thanks to** **Kona123 for reviewing. Please review and I'm sorry it took me long to update this chapter.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	7. Tony's Stupid Ideas

Jacqueline, Loki, Thor and Emma were in the lab talking to Tony and Charlie about Asquard. Suddenly Loki, Emma and Thor walked over to see what Charlie was working on. While they were doing that Tony not knowing that Jacqueline was Loki`s girlfriend started to flirt with her.

"So Jacqueline are you must be on fire because you're smoking" Tony said as he patted Jacqueline's ass.

"Eww... I have a boyfriend" Jacqueline said with disgust written all over her face.

"I have a pet goldfish" Tony replied.

"What?"

"I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter."

"Tony Stark get the hell away from my woman!" Loki shouted as he ran over to Tony and punched him in the face. Tony tried to throw a punch back but hit the wall instead of Loki. Then Loki started to rapidly punch Tony until Tony fell on his ass.

Thor came and helped Tony up. Thor and Charlie then started to give Tony medical attention. While they were doing that Charlie was telling Tony to stay still because he kept fighting her.

"Well Tony everyone knows not to mess with an asgaurdians woman, even a dumbass would've known" Charlie said as she put a band aid his neck.

"Hey Charlie that was sort of mean" Tony said half offended by what she had said.

"Come on Tony Steve even knew that," Charlie said with a smirk. With that comment Tony stormed out of the room to have a little hissy fit. Charlie decided to go find Clint.

Clint was in his room trying on his old uniform. It was a purple pink colour. There was a mask with an "H" on it, a muscle shirt, pants, on dark purple sleeve and two black bands around his left arm. The whole outfit was a very light purple. He was admiring himself in the mirror when Natasha walked in.

"Hey Clint have you seen… what the hell are you wearing Clint" Natasha said in horror.

"My old uniform it attracts the ladies" responded Clint.

"No it doesn't."

"Fine I don't need your opinion I'll just go ask Charlie."

He found Charlie walking toward his room. Clint stopped and backed her into the wall and put an arm on either side of her. He them kissed her once.

"Clint what are you wearing?" she asked after they broke the kiss.

"My old uniform" he responded.

"Purples not your colour."

"Do you think I look hot in it?"

"I'll love you no matter what, Clint."

He kissed again this time it was more passionate. She was about to kiss him back when Tony walked passed them laughing.

"What are you laughing at Stark" Clint growled.

"Your outfit Clint, I mean you've had better fashion days" Tony said while laughing. Clint started throwing punches at Tony. Tony tried to dodge them but Clint was too fast for him. Once again Tony was on his ass.

"Tony you never make fun of Clint or interrupt him when he is kissing me" Charlie said as she helped him up.

"Why is it always me?" Tony asked Charlie.

"Easy you always have stupid ideas."

"Thanks Charlie."

Charlie and Clint left Tony to walk around with a bloody nose. They were walking to Charlie's room when they saw Emma kissing Bruce. Now Clint and Charlie not wanting to make Bruce angry ran past them. When they got into Charlie's room Clint poured them both glasses of Pepsi.

"So Charlie do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Clint asked as he sat down beside her.

"Sure, is it a date?" responded Charlie.

"Yes as a date."

"Then of course Clint I'd be happy to."

Charlie was so happy Clint just asked her out on a date. On the other hand Clint was so relieved that she said yes to the date.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	8. The Date

Charlie needed to get ready for her date with Clint. But being Charlie she had no clue how to dress or do her hair and make-up. So she went to Jacqueline for help. Luckily for Charlie Jacqueline was in her room reading.

"Jackie can you help me get ready for my date with Clint tonight?" asked Charlie as she walked into Jacqueline and Loki's room.

"Yeah of course, now let's find you a dress to wear" Jacqueline responded as she rushed over to her closet.

Jacqueline started throwing dresses at Charlie. Charlie tried on a long white and black dress, then a medium blue dress that was tight up top then flowed a bit at the bottom, and then a short green dress that was tight at the top then ruffled at the bottom. Charlie really liked the blue dress. Then Jacqueline moved on to her hair. Charlie's hair was a beautiful shade of red. It was very curly and Charlie always wore it curly so Jacqueline decided to straighten it. Then she moved on to the make-up. She put some silver eye shadow on and put some ruby red lipstick on. Charlie looked amazing when Jacqueline was finished.

"Thank you so much Jackie" Charlie said as she hugged Jacqueline.

"No problem now you might want to get going" Jacqueline said as she pushed Charlie out of her room.

Charlie was walking toward the hanger when she saw Clint talking Bruce, Steve and Tony. She started to walk a bit slower because she started to get nervous.

"Clint when you are on your date you will want to compliment her" Bruce said.

"Then you'll want to pay for dinner" Steve said.

"Then take her back to you room to end the date" Tony said.

"No don't take her to your room to end the date. Walk her to her room and kiss her good night then walk away" Bruce said as he rolled his eyes at Tony.

"Thanks for the tips boys. But I think I'll be ok" Clint said to end the conversation.

They then saw Charlie walking towards them. She looked gorgeous Clint thought to himself. He looked so handsome in her eyes. When she stood in front of them Clint gave her a quick kiss on the lips. When they broke apart Bruce was giving him a death glare.

"You look beautiful sis" Bruce said smiling to Charlie.

"You look so gorgeous" Clint said.

"Thanks guys" she said as she hugged each one.

"Bye have fun on your date" Tony, Bruce and Steve said as they left.

Clint and Charlie then got into one of the jets. Charlie saw that the coordinates were set to Rome, Italy. When the jet landed Clint and Charlie walked to a restaurant across the street from the Colosseum.

"Wow its gorgeous Clint" Charlie said as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Thanks. Emily told me that you liked Italian food" He responded.

"I've always wanted to go to Rome."

"Well now you have. Can you speak Italian?"

"Yeah of course I can."

"Good because I can't."

After they had gotten their food and finished eating Clint took her to the Parthenon. Charlie was in awe with the beautiful building. As they walked around the building Clint couldn't stop staring at Charlie. The way the light from the moon hit her or something else but she was taking his breath away. It was getting late so they headed back to the jet. When they got into the jet Clint flew them back to the helicarrier. Once o the helicarrier he walked her to her room. When they got to her room he said, "Good night Charlie."

"I had a great time tonight" she responded. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded to kiss and kissed her back. Suddenly Thor came running by them and said, "Fury is coming. You two better break it up now before he catches you."

"THOR!" They both yelled. They then kissed one more time before Charlie went into her room and shut the door.

Clint walked back to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he was in love with Charlie. She was better than any girl he had dated before. Before Clint met Charlie he didn't like to talk to people other than Natasha. He didn't smile nor did he think he would ever find love. If you asked Natasha before she would have said that Clint didn't show emotion to annoy one not even her. But there was something about Charlie that was changing him for the better.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123 for reviewing. **

**Luminara Kenobi**


	9. Air Hockey

Christmas was right around the corner so everyone was very busy. But the Avengers were as bored as hell because Fury told them not to do anything but Christmas shopping. Everyone had gone Christmas shopping but Clint. Clint decided that he needed to get his shopping done so he went to Natasha for help. When he got to Natasha's room he knocked twice on the door.

"Come in" Natasha's voice rang.

"Hey Tasha can you help me with my Christmas shopping, today?" Clint asked.

"Yeah sure thing Clint."

When they got into New York they went to Stark Tower first to say hello to Pepper. When they got to the building Jarvis said that Pepper was in a meeting. But he did however tell them the best stores to go to.

Meanwhile on the helicarrier everyone was really bored. They were all sitting at the table eating whatever Steve had made them. Charlie and Emily were throwing a ball back and forth. Emma and Thor were having mini pencil fights. Jacqueline was talking to Loki. Tony was sleeping and Bruce was staring at the wall.

"Hey didn't five of you buy air hockey tables?" Charlie asked as she caught the ball.

"Yeah they are in the training room" Steve said as him and Bruce tried to wake up Tony.

"Common then let's go play some air hockey" Emily said. Tony heard the words air hockey and jumped up. He then ran out of the room toward the training room.

Back in New York Clint just had to buy a present for Charlie. He had bought Bruce some purple stretchy pants, Tony and ACDC t-shirt, Steve a computer, Thor some hammer shine, Loki some new clothes, Emma a sword holder, Jacqueline a beautiful black dress, Fury a new eye patch and Emily a cute necklace. Now what was he going to get his girlfriend I mean they had been together for a year now but it by so fast.

"Natasha what should I get Charlie" Clint asked.

"Well you two have been together for a year now. So you need to get her something really special" Natasha said as they walked into a jewelry shop.

"Thanks for the help Tasha."

"Get her a ring Clint."

"What type of Natasha?"

"Propose to her idiot. She loves you more than anyone and you love her no matter what."

"Yeah that's a really good idea Tasha. Now help me pick out the ring."

Now back to the air hockey tournament, things were a little out of hand. Thor, Loki, Jacqueline and Emma were yelling at the things because they lost two games in a row so they were out.

Emily was versing Charlie right now and Charlie was winning by one. The score was fourteen to thirteen. Charlie needed one more point to win and Emily needed two more points.

Tony had just beat Steve and would be playing Bruce in the finals. As there game started everyone crowded around the table. Ten minutes into the game and Tony was beating Bruce badly. Tony had only one more point to go when Bruce got very angry and turned into the Hulk.

The Hulk started to destroy the table. Everyone was trying to calm him down. Charlie was showing him breathing techniques but he wanted to push her lightly out of the way back pushed her into the wall instead. That's when Emily stood in front of Hulk.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO HULK OUT!" Emily yelled at Hulk.

"But hulk mad because Hulk lost" Hulk said in return.

"That is no need to Hulk out on us. You hurt Charlie and Tony because of it" she said sternly. Hulk then turned back into Bruce. Bruce went running over to Tony and Charlie. He helped them up.

"I'm sorry you two" Bruce said.

"It's ok" they both said.

Clint and Natasha arrived back to the helicarrier to see everyone sitting in the training room. Clint and Natasha entered the room to see that it was half destroyed. They saw everyone sitting in a circle playing hearts.

"What happened in here?" Clint asked.

"Air Hockey" Steve answered.

"Then how did the room get like this?" Natasha asked.

"Don't ask" Bruce said.

"Trust me you don't want to know" Charlie and Tony said.

Clint and Natasha then went to hide the presents in Clint's room. He was so nervous for Christmas day to come. He decided that it would be funny if he said to her merry Christmas Charlie and gave her Thor then proposed to her. Yeah that's a great idea he thought.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123 and EverRose808 for reviewing.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	10. Christmas

As Christmas Eve arrived, Snow started to fall. Tony had the best idea ever and that was to through snowballs at people as they passed by the lab. He thought he heard Charlie and Emily walking down the hall. Tony got ready and threw the snowball. The snowball hit Loki right in the face.

"TONY YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Loki yelled as he picked up a snowball. Soon everyone started throwing snowballs at each other. Tony wanting the fight to be fair told everyone to make their own snowballs instead of stealing the ones he made. During the snowball fight Emily cornered Charlie. Just as Emily threw the snowball at Charlie. Charlie jumped up into the air then did a flip over Emily and started running. Emily chased Charlie down the hall. They both ran into Steve. Steve then threw two snowballs at them. They both got hit. Then Emily ran one way and Charlie saw Tony and ran after him. Emily saw that Jacqueline was chasing her. She ran into a corner and saw Jacqueline throw the snowball. Emily dropped to her knees and slid between Jacqueline's legs. Charlie cornered Tony and hit him with a snowball.

"Snowball fights over" Fury's voice rang over the PA. Everyone threw their snowballs down.

After Christmas Eve dinner Charlie, Emily and Bruce were putting presents under the tree. Clint was running his plan by Thor. Natasha and Steve were cleaning dishes. Tony was calling Pepper. Emma was trying to figure out how the PA system worked. Loki and Jacqueline were snuggling by the fire place.

"I can't believe it's Christmas already" Charlie said as she put the present under the tree.

"I know. I'm so happy that my sister is here to spend Christmas with us too" Bruce said as he hugged Charlie.

"Charlie come on lets sing Christmas carols like we all ways do" Emily said to Charlie.

"Fine but I need a piano" answered Charlie.

Bruce showed her to the piano. Charlie started to play Jingle Bells and they both started singing. Emily had a soft alto voice, while Charlie had a loud soprano voice. After the song ended Bruce started clapping.

"Wow you guys are really good" Bruce said in amazement.

"Thanks Bruce" they said together.

Bruce, Charlie and Emily were the last to get to their rooms. They had stayed up playing hearts for about two hours.

The next morning Steve, Natasha ad Tony woke everyone up. As they all walked to the Christmas tree Clint grabbed the ring from his dresser. Everyone passed around presents.

Thor walked over to Emily with his present behind his back. He also had mistletoe behind his back too.

"Merry Christmas Emily" Thor said as he put the piece of mistletoe over her head. He kissed her and she responded to the kiss by kissing him back.

While Thor was kissing Emily Clint walked up to Charlie who was sitting by the fire.

"Merry Christmas Charlie, I got you Thor" He said.

Thor and Emily broke apart and looked at Clint in confusion. Charlie also looked at Clint in confusion.

"Umm thanks for giving me Thor" Charlie said awkwardly.

"I'm only kidding. Thor is not your Christmas present" he said. Clint then got down on one knee and took out a little box.

"Will you Charlotte Larissa Banner marry me Clinton Francis Barton?" Clint asked as he opened the box.

"Yes" Charlie said as she kissed him passionately. He then put the ring on her finger.

Thor then gave Emily her real present, which was a diamond necklace. Loki then walked over to Jacqueline with the same thing as Clint did in mind.

"Merry Christmas Jacqueline, I got you Tony" Loki said as Tony walked towards them.

"Um Tony doesn't need me he has goldfish remember" Jacqueline said.

Loki then got down on one knee and took a small box and said, "Jacqueline will you marry me" Loki said.

"YES!" Jacqueline screamed.

Christmas so far wasn't so bad. Charlie liked that she got to spend it with her friends and family. She would always remember this Christmas for sure.

* * *

**Thanks to my friend Emily for helping with this chapter.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	11. New Year's Eve

After the very romantic Christmas, Clint and Loki had become very protective of their fiancés. This sort of sucked for Charlie and Jacqueline. Emily was the only one with a boyfriend out of the girls now. Since Christmas Emma had moved back to Asgaurd to help her father.

Charlie was talking to Emily in the lab. Everyone was also in the lab too but they were having a debate on who was better. Tony was out of the debate so he walked over to Charlie and Emily.

"Hey Tony let me guess you lost" Emily said as she drank her Orange Crush Soda.

"Yeah I did" Tony responded. He then stood behind Charlie and smacked her on the butt.

"TONY! What the hell was that for?" Charlie yelled.

"What do you mean I never did anything" Tony defended himself.

"Yes you did I saw it" Emily said. Tony was about to say something when Emily dumped the whole glass of Orange Soda down Tony's new white shirt.

"Bitch you ruined my shirt!" Tony yelled. Everyone then looked at the three people. Clint who had seen Tony slapped Charlie's ass ran over to Tony.

Clint started to throw punches at Tony's face. Tony tried to block the punches to his face so Clint punched him in the gut. Emily saw a lamp nearby and grabbed the lampshade. She tossed the lampshade to Charlie. Clint knocked Tony on to his ass. Charlie then ran up behind Tony and put the lampshade over his head.

"Don't you ever do that to my fiancé again do you hear me" Clint said to Tony. Clint then put his arm around Charlie's waist and walked away.

Clint and Charlie walked to his room. When they entered Charlie sat down on the bed. While Clint started pacing back and forth. His expression was full of concern and jealousy. Charlie just watched for a bit. Her cell phone started going off in her pocket. It was Emily.

_That was so awesome. I mean what we did._

_Yeah it was._

Charlie put her phone back in her pocket. Clint was still pacing in front of the door now.

"Honey come sit down" Charlie said sweetly as she patted the spot next to her. He did what she said and sat down next to her. She then put her head on his shoulder. He just looked down at her. He then brought his hand up to her hair and ran his hand through her hair. His expression had softened a bit since he sat down.

"What's wrong Clint?" Charlie asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Tony annoys me so much. Why did he have to do that?" Clint said his voice was full of frustration.

"Honey it's just Tony. Just ignore him like I do."

"How are you so cool with him slapping your butt?"

"Easy Tony and I are really good friends. We've been good friends for a long time now. We do that type of thing but I know he has Pepper and he knows I'm taken by you."

"What? Charlie I'm sorry then for beating him up."

"It's ok. It was fun to watch."

"I love you so much" Clint said as he kissed her on the check.

"I love you too" Charlie said as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded to the kiss and kissed her back.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Emily was cooking a nice dinner for Thor. Emily didn't trust Thor with cooking or going to a restaurant. She was cooking Italian for him. Thor was just watching her cook.

Natasha and Tony were playing Lego Star Wars on the Wii. They were trying to pick fights with random characters. When they actually started a level they spent half an hour picking who they wanted to be.

Bruce was showing Steve how to work the television. They were waiting for the ball to drop in Time Square. Steve had never seen it before and Bruce always watched that on New Year's Eve. Those two had so much junk food around them it wasn't funny.

Loki had taken Jacqueline down to New York for the night. They were in Time Square for the New Year's celebration. Jacqueline thought that it was so romantic.

Around mid-night Clint poured Charlie and himself a glass of champagne. They counted down together.

Five… Four….. Three… Two….. One

"Happy New Year's Clint" Charlie said as they clinked their glasses together.

"Happy New Year's Charlie" Clint said as he sip his champagne. After they finished their drinks he kissed her.

Thor and Emily were cuddled up on the couch in the sitting room together. When they looked up at the clock they saw that it was mid-night.

"Happy New Year's Thor" Emily said as she kissed him. When they broke the kiss Thor looked into Emily's eyes.

"Happy New Year's Emily" Thor said before he kissed her.

Bruce and Steve both were watching the ball drop. As soon as it reached the bottom they jumped up and gave each other a huge hug.

"Happy New Year's Cap" Bruce said as he hugged Steve.

"Happy New Year's Bruce" Steve said as he hugged Bruce.

Natasha and Tony were asleep by the time mid-night came around.

Loki and Jacqueline watched the ball reach the bottom. Loki then hugged Jacqueline.

"Happy New Year's Loki" Jacqueline said.

"Happy New Year's Jackie" Loki said as he kissed her.

What a romantic New Year's for everyone.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123 for reviewing.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	12. Emily's Birthday

It was the week of Emily's birthday and everyone but Charlie didn't know. As Charlie was trying to make everything perfect while the rest of them were researching who was leading HYDRA. They had sent Emily to help Pepper for three days while they set up for the party. Charlie was putting streamers everywhere in the training room when Thor, Bruce, Tony, Natasha and Clint walked in.

"What the hell are you doing Charlie?" Natasha asked as she hit a streamer out of her way.

"I'm decorating for Emily's birthday on the 25" Charlie responded as she climbed up a ladder.

"Wait the 25 of January is this Friday" Bruce said as they walked to the center of the room.

"But not only that Friday is in two days" Tony said.

"Yeah so why don't you start helping me decorate" Charlie said from the top of the ladder.

Everyone grabbed a box of decorations and started to help. Clint was handing things to Charlie top hang up. Charlie was about to hang the last decoration that needed to be up high up; when Charlie lost her footing and started falling. She was falling from 10 feet up in the air. She was expecting to fit the floor when she fell into someone's arms. When she looked to see who it was it was Bruce who had turned into the Hulk. The Hulk dropped her on the ground.

"Thanks bro what was that for. You save me then you drop me. I mean Hulk come on" Charlie said as she sat up rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry Charlie. Hulk got distracted" Hulk said. Hulk then turned back into Bruce.

"Charlie why don't you and I bake the cake. You won't be using your shoulder too much" Bruce said as he helped Charlie up.

They made a chocolate cake for Emily because she loves chocolate. They made an edible photograph of Emily, Charlie and their two friends Amanda and Hayley. When they were finished Bruce poured Charlie and himself a glass of wine.

"So Charlie who are the two girls on each side of you and Emily?" Bruce asked as he gave her a glass.

"They were our two best friends Amanda and Hayley" Charlie responded as she sat down.

"What do you mean were?"

"This picture was taken the day before they were killed."

"If you don't mind me asking how were they killed?"

"They were killed in a car crash."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok I was fifteen and Emily was sixteen when that happened."

"Well I think we did an amazing job on the cake."

"Thank you. I think we make a good team brother."

Just then Natasha, Tony, Clint, Thor and Steve walked in.

"We're done decorating the room" they all said as they poured themselves glasses of wine and sat down at the table.

"Wow the cake looks amazing you two" Natasha said as she admired the cake.

"Thanks Tasha" Bruce and Charlie said. Charlie then let out a huge yawn.

"I'm so tired. I'm going to go to bed. Good night everyone" Charlie said before she left the room.

Two days later it was Emily's birthday. Charlie put a blindfold on Emily. They were headed for the training room when Charlie got a text from Natasha.

_You need to stall Emily. We are just moving all of the presents into the room_

Charlie's way of stalling was running Emily into walls. Every time she would run Emily into a wall Charlie would try so hard not to laugh. When they finally got to the room Charlie took of Emily's blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

"What you guys did this all for me" Emily said.

"Yes, well most of it was Charlie" Thor said as he walked toward Emily. Thor then wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you Charlie for setting this up for me" Emily said.

"You're Welcome. Now come on lets have fun and enjoy the party" Charlie said as she walked away to join Bruce, Tony, Natasha and Clint.

Emily was talking to Thor when the music suddenly started blasting very loudly. Emily looked over to see Charlie and Tony being the DJ's. They were blasting Back in Black by ACDC. This could be a long night Emily thought to herself.

Around nine Charlie had disappeared. She then reappeared with a cake. Emily walked toward the cake and everyone crowded around her.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday _

_Dear Emily_

_Happy birthday to you_

They all sang. Emily then blew out all of the candles. Charlie and Bruce then cut the cake. Emily was a bit suspicious on how good the cake would be. But the cake was surprisingly delicious.

"So Charlie, Bruce did you guys buy the cake?" Emily asked.

"Nope, Charlie and I made it from scratch" Bruce replied.

"Well I'm very impressed."

Before Bruce could say thank you Tony went up to Charlie and took away the microphone. He then stumbled to the center of the stage.

"I AM A PRETTY HAMPSTER!" Tony yelled. Obviously he was drunk. Everyone laughed as a very pissed off Nick Fury and a very annoyed Charlie Banner chased after him.

After they caught Tony the party was over. Thor had walked Emily back to her room and gave her a good night kiss. When Emily was lying in bed that night she thought to herself about what great friends she has and about the best birthday party ever.

* * *

**Thanks to EverRose808 for reviewing.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	13. Annoying Charlie, Not A Good Idea

Fury hadn't given them an assignment in three months. The Avengers were so bored. You would think that they would just go to Stark Tower, but Pepper told Tony that he wasn't allowed friends over. Anyways Fury wouldn't allow it.

That morning Tony went to go talk to Fury. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Charlie was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the tenth million time. Emily was nonstop cooking. Jacqueline was drawing Loki in chibi form. Steve, Loki, Thor, Clint, Bruce and Natasha were eating whatever Emily would put in front of them.

"Guys come on that's disgusting" Charlie said as she stared at the six sitting at the table eating.

"Why is it disgusting?" Steve asked as he took a bite of a huge meatball.

"You guys have been eating for an hour now" Charlie responded.

"Yeah so it tastes good" Thor said.

"Pigs" Charlie said with annoyance.

They all started snorted like pigs. Charlie ignored them and went back to her book. Jacqueline went over to Loki and whispered something in his ear. Loki then gave her a huge smile and they left the room. Emily finally stopped cooking mostly because there was nothing left to cook. Bruce and Natasha decided to show Steve how to play a card game called War. Emily, Thor and Clint decided to go and annoy Charlie.

"Hey chicka what are you reading?" Emily asked as she took Charlie's book.

"Emily give me my book back" Charlie warned.

"Umm No" Emily said as she closed the book without letting Charlie put the book mark in.

"EMILY MARI BLACK WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Charlie yelled. Bruce then heard Charlie yell so he decided to go help Emily. Bruce walked over with a cupcake that Emily had made. He the "tripped" over his own feet and the cupcake flew out of his hand. The cupcake then landed on Charlie's head.

"BRUCE!" Charlie yelled this time even more loudly. Clint heard her yell and ran over to her side. He was going to distract Charlie to let Emily and Bruce run away from her and hide.

"Honey stop yelling you're scaring Steve and Natasha" Clint said smoothly. As she was about to open her mouth to say something Clint started to kiss her. While he was kissing her he looked to Bruce and Emily and winked at them. As soon as they saw the wink they ran as fast as they could.

"Stop distracting me. I need to kill Emily and Bruce" Charlie said quietly. Clint didn't stop though because he was only doing his part in the plan. He was distracting her that's for sure. He went to give her another kiss but she turned at the last minute. So he kissed her cheek instead of her mouth.

"Clint spot it now. Where did they go?" Charlie asked in a death tone.

"I don't know where they went" Clint defended. Actually he did know where they went. They were hiding under the lab. Charlie would never find them there.

Charlie then stormed out of the room and went to the training room. She grabbed a bag of arrows, a bow and two hand guns. This was going to get ugly real fast when she found them.

Meanwhile Emily and Bruce sat down and talked quietly.

"What do you think she'll do to us?" whispered Bruce.

"Probably start aiming weapons at us" Emily responded.

"Oh god this could get messy."

"Oh yeah."

"Really soon too."

"She just has to find us first."

They had been sitting there for about two hours when they started to get hungry. They were about to get up and walk to the kitchen when an arrow flew past Emily's head. It landed between them and started to smoke. The room became very smoky. Emily and Bruce then saw the silhouette of a woman, Charlie. They stated running even though they knew she was faster than them.

They ran into a corner and Charlie cornered them. Bruce then decided that it would be a very good time to turn into the Hulk. Emily and Charlie ran as if they just saw a sign that said shoes 75 percent off. Hulk was catching up to them. Suddenly the Hulk smashed both of them in into a wall. Both were unconscious so Bruce started to freak out.

When he took them to the infirmary Thor and Clint were really pissed off.

"BRUCE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" yelled Thor.

"I don't know and it wasn't me it was the other guy" Bruce replied.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" Clint yelled.

"They are fine you too" was the last thing Bruce said for the night. Clint and Thor stayed by Emily and Charlie's sides the whole night. They tried beat up Natasha when she tried to get them to go to their rooms. Everyone learned two things that day, never piss off Charlie and never let Charlie go after Bruce because Bruce will just turn into Hulk and everything will go downhill when the Hulk comes out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took me longer to post this chapter.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	14. The Move To Stark

Everyone was packing up their things. Why you may ask because the Avengers were moving into Stark Tower. Fury decided that they could move in to the tower because Tony said that Jan Van Dyne and Hank Pym would be staying at the tower too. Everyone had to meet Tony outside the tower at 10:30am.

At 10:45am Bruce, Charlie and Pepper were waiting outside the tower in the boiling heat.

"Where is everyone?" Charlie said a bit annoyed.

"I don't know Mocking Jay. But I'm sorry that you two have to stand out here in the heat" Pepper said sincerely.

"Well they better show up soon or else I'll smash them" Hulk said. Yes Bruce had already turned into the Hulk because he doesn't do too well in the heat and late people piss him off.

"Pepper just be glad that we got here on time" Charlie said as she leaned on Hulk.

"Yeah I'm really glad that I won't be smashed by the Hulk, Mocking Jay" Pepper said while eyeing Hulk.

"Pepper please call me Charlie."

"I'm sorry Tony only ever calls you guys by your code names."

They started hearing foot steps behind them. When they turned around they saw Jan and Hank. Jan ran at Pepper to give her a hug while Hank just stood beside Hulk.

"Pepper it's so good to see you" Jan said as she finished hugging her.

"Yeah it's good to see you too."

"Hello Hulk I see you haven't changed" Hank said.

"Neither have you Ant" Hulk responded.

"Hello I'm Janet but everyone calls me Jan" Jan said as she hugged Charlie.

"Hi I'm Charlotte but everyone calls me Charlie" she said as she hugged Jan back.

"Hello Charlie I'm Hank or Ant Man" Hank sad as he shook her hand.

"Screw the others they are already a half hour late. Pepper can we just go inside" Charlie said while taking out her bow and an arrow and shooting it at the gate. When the arrow hit the gate the gate blew up.

"Yeah let's go inside. I'll give you guys a nice cold glass of ice tea and a Popsicle" Pepper said.

Jan was helping Charlie unpack her and Clint's room. Thankfully in there room there were two bedrooms. But everyone's room had a bedroom, a bathroom and a living room.

"So Charlie are you sharing the room with a sister or brother?" Jan asked.

"No but I have a brother and a sister on the team" Charlie responded.

"Really who?"

"Bruce is my real brother of my real parents and Emily is my sister of the family that adopted me."

"Oh wow so who are you going to share the room with?"

"My boyfriend and I are going to share the room."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

"So before the Avengers what did you do?"

"I was a writer/scientist/assassin."

"That's really cool. How long have you and Clint been dating?"

"A year of dating and four months of being engaged."

"Wow I never thought that he would ever have a girlfriend or propose to her."

"Yeah Tasha said that Clint was very antisocial, didn't like to show emotion, only had one friend, never laughed and that I lasted the longest out of the girlfriends, because most of them were one night stands."

"Yeah that sounds like Clint."

Down stairs Natasha, Steve, Clint and Tony had just arrived. They walked into the kitchen to see Pepper talking to Bruce, Hank, Emily and Jacqueline.

"Hey guys we are back" Tony said.

"Where were you? We waited for two hours outside in the boiling sun" Bruce growled.

"Sorry Brucey but we had to run an errand for Fury" Natasha said.

"Clint you are in trouble with your fiancé" Pepper said.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"Because you were late, you never texted her you would be six hours late, you missed the musical Sweeney Todd and she had to get Jan to help her put away things in your guys room" Bruce explained.

"Fury took our phones because people could put a tracking device in them, so what if I missed the musical, and I'll put away all of my things and make her relax" he said.

"Clint she is in your guy's room on the top floor" Hank said.

Clint then grabbed his bags and ran up to the room. He entered to see Charlie talking to Jan. He walked up to Charlie and put his arms around her waist. When she turned around he kissed her.

"Hey gorgeous" Clint said as the kiss broke.

"Hello don't think you're not in trouble" Charlie said as she moved out of Clint's arms. She then reached for her ponytail and let her hair flow down. The fiery red head then went to get changed.

"Charlie I want you and Jan to sit on the couch while I put the rest of the stuff away."

"Fine, Jan stop working Clint is going to do the rest."

Charlie and Jan were sitting on the couch watching Clint put away clothes.

"So how is Clint?" Jan asked.

"In bed?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"Oh umm I'm waiting until my wedding night."

"Oh that's good."

"Hey I'm in the room!" Clint yelled.

"We know. Oh Charlie I'm sorry I have to go. It was so nice meeting you" Jan said as she left.

"Bye Jan see you tomorrow" Charlie and Clint said.

Charlie was still angry because she missed Sweeney Todd and it was one of the last shows that Patti Lupone, George Hearn and Neil Patrick Harris. When Clint was done he sat down beside her on the couch.

"I'm sorry that I had to miss the musical today. But I got you something that you'll like" he said as he gave her a purple box.

"It's ok Clint" Charlie responded.

She then opened the box to reveal two tickets to the last show of Sweeney Todd with Patti Lupone, George Hearn and Neil Patrick Harris.

"Thank you so much Clint" she said as kissed him.

"That's not all."

"What do you mean that's not all?"

"You get to meet them too."

"Really! Thank you so much."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes" Charlie said as she kissed Clint. After the kiss she went to bed because she was so tired.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123, samlily41 and ELECTRA13 for reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	15. This Means War

Thor, Loki and Emma were sitting in their palace in Asgard. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon want to discuss something about earth.

"We protect Earth Thor" Zeus' voice boomed.

"Midgard is one of the nine realms therefore belongs to us" Thor said.

"Both of you are correct" Poseidon said as he walked to Hades.

"Why don't we let the mortals choose who they want to protect them" Thor suggested.

"Get your army ready and we'll get ours" Hades said before they left.

Thor and Loki went back to base. They had just told the Avengers that they sort of started a war between the Greek Gods and them. Everyone was yelling at them.

"Thor started it so it's Thor's fault" Loki said.

"THOR WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Charlie yelled.

"I umm" Thor started to say.

"YOU JUST PUT THE WHOLE HUMAN RACE IN DANGER!" Tony yelled.

"Well guys it looks like we are going to have to fight no matter what" Cap said.

"We need stop yelling at Thor and start training. The Gods aren't going to go easy on us" Emily said.

"Fine" Bruce and Tasha said together.

Later that day they were all in the training room. Charlie, Clint, Emily and Natasha were in the shooting range, Cap and Tony were sparing, Loki and Thor were watching everyone and giving them tips and Jan, Hulk and Hank were going through obstacle courses that Tony had made them.

Over in the shooting range Emily and Charlie were talking about their couples problems.

"Clint can be so stubborn at times and he wants to move things to the next level but I'm not like that" Charlie said as she shot an arrow. The arrow hit the center of the target.

"Well at least you and Clint share the same room, kiss or more than ten seconds and are engaged. Thor is taking things so slowly that a snail would beat him. I want to be in a relationship like you what you have but I would do more than what you two do" Emily confessed as she took four shots.

"Sometimes you have to take charge in the relationship. Don't worry you'll get to where I am because you and Thor have something special, little Horntail."

"Ok thanks, and what's with Horntail?"

"It could be your codename. Let's ask Clint and Tasha on their thoughts."

"Ok, let's see."

"Clint, Tasha what do you think of Horntail for Emily's codename?" Charlie asked.

"I like it" Clint said as he went to stand beside Charlie.

"It suits you Emily" Natasha said as she eyed Thor. She saw that Thor and Loki were heading their way. "Thor and Loki are coming" she warned.

With that Clint gave Charlie a quick kiss on the lips and went back to his station. Thor came over and started examining the target that Charlie was shooting at.

"You're aiming a little left Charlie" Thor said.

"What do you mean my aim is off" Charlie snapped. She was just about to send an arrow through Thor's head when the quitting bell rang. "You are so lucky" Charlie whispered to Thor.

Charlie, Clint and Emily were in Charlie and Clint's room testing their knowledge about Greek Mythology.

"Athena" Emily said from her position of hanging off of the bed.

"Athena is the goddess of wisdom and warfare" Charlie said as she took off her sweater. They didn't know how to work the heater or air conditioning so it was very hot in the room. They had about five fans around their room.

"Hephaestus" Clint said as he took off his shirt.

"Hephaestus is the god of the forge" Emily responded as she put her sweater beside her.

"Aphrodite" Charlie said as she opened the windows.

"Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty" Clint replied.

"It's too damn hot in here" Emily complained.

"We know the heater is on during the day and the air conditioning is on during the night and no one will show us how to change it" Clint explained.

Suddenly Thor came into the room. "I need to speak to Emily" Thor said. Emily then whispered something in Charlie's ear.

"Emily says go away Thor, I'm not in the mood to talk" Charlie said.

"But please Emily, I'm sorry" Thor replied.

"She says that it will take more than a sorry" Charlie said.

"Fine" was all that Thor said before he left.

That night Emily felt so bad for ignoring Thor. She just wished that he would open up more to her. All she wanted was to be in a relationship like her sister. But to have that she needed to talk to Thor and forgive him for stupid actions.

As Charlie laid in Clint's arms and listened to his soft snores. She was thinking that maybe she should be like Emily for a day and not say no. But she didn't want the consequences that would follow. Charlie couldn't sleep so she quietly walked to the kitchen.

She sat in the kitchen waiting for her tea to be ready when Jacqueline walked in.

"Hey Jackie, why are you up?" Charlie asked.

"I couldn't sleep. All of this wedding planning and now this war" Jacqueline responded.

"Aw yeah same here."

"I think you've sort of figured out that Loki is the quietest asgardian."

"Yeah he seems like it."

"He thinks you're very cool and that you and Clint really belong together."

"You can tell him thanks for me."

"He took over Clint's mind last year and he was thinking about a girl that looked like you."

"Wow. Hey I hope your guys wedding turns out as you want it."

They both went back to their own rooms. Emily was in her room deciding on what she was going to say to Thor. Charlie's words to her about taking charge had sunk in. She was propose to him.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123 for reviewing. Sorry it took me longer to update.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	16. The Unusual War

The war had come between the Greek Gods, Thor and the Avengers. Everyone was carrying their weapons to the meeting place that Zeus had told to meet at. Then Zeus took them to Mount Olympus.

"So for this war you will pick your best person to fight each god" Zeus explained.

"So what he's trying to say is that if they picked Dionysus then we would pick the member from our team to go up against him which would be Tony" Charlie explained to her team.

After they had all picked who they were going up against.

Tony vs. Dionysus- drinking contest

Thor vs. Zeus- strongest contest

Loki vs. Hades- evil contest

Jacqueline vs. Poseidon- swimming contest

Emily vs. Apollo- guitar playing contest

Clint vs. Artemis- arrow shooting contest

Hulk vs. Ares- fighting contest

Natasha vs. Hera- complaining contest

Hank vs. Hephaestus- building contest

Jan vs. Aphrodite- designing contest

Charlie vs. Athena- knowledge contest

Emma vs. Hestia- random contest

Tony had one the drinking contest and started to sing that he was a pretty flying hamster. Thor had beat Zeus by one centimeter. Loki and Hades' battle was still going on because they would top each other every time. Jacqueline had lost to Poseidon. Emily and Apollo were almost done. Emily was down to only three strings on the guitar. Emily won because of her crazy moves. Clint and Artemis tied in theirs. Hulk obviously won against Ares. Natasha had somehow out complained Hera. Aphrodite won by five points. Charlie had just beat Athena. The random contest was singing. Emma sang Back in Black by ACDC, Hestia sang Benny and the Jets by Elton John. Hestia won because she got a standing ovation. Loki had finally beat Hades even though it took three hours to do so. Hank had finally beat Hephaestus.

At the end of the day they had all become friends and were laughing. Tony and Dionysus were as drunk as a skunk at the end of the day that they were both trying to hit on Athena, Charlie and Artemis. All of the girls were planning to go to the beach and go shopping one day. The boys were planning to throw a fun bachelor party for Clint.

When they got home everyone went to their rooms. Clint went into the bathroom to brush his teeth so Charlie decided to get changed into her night gown in the bedroom. Clint walked out of the bathroom and watched his fiancé change. When she turned around she jumped at the site of him.

"You scared me Clint. I never heard you walk in" Charlie said. He then walked over to her. Clint Then kissed one of her few scars.

"I'm sorry for scaring you but I was just taking in your beauty" Clint said, "What happened to you to get this scar?"

"Oh that one I got after I was stabbed on a mission for SHIELD."

"Well you are still so beautiful. I can't wait until our wedding in two weeks then I can finally call you my wife."

"Wow it's going to be a busy two weeks I mean my birthday is next Wednesday and then our wedding is the next week on Saturday."

"Yeah well I'll make sure your birthday and wedding are extra special."

They then went and laid in bed snuggling each other. She then kissed him goodnight and fell asleep.

Loki, Jacqueline and Thor were packing their bags because they were leaving for Asgard in the morning. It was Jacqueline and Loki's wedding in five days, so on Saturday since it was Monday. No mortals were invited because it was on a different realm. Jacqueline had promised Charlie and Steve lots of pictures of the wedding.

Emily, Bruce, Natasha and Steve were planning a surprise party for Charlie. Clint was in on their idea so it could either turn out very good or a disaster. Emily just wanted to repay her for the birthday party that Charlie threw for her. Tony was going to help but since he sort of passed out as soon as he walked into the living room. So they would ask for his advice tomorrow when he was sober.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123 for reviewing. Sorry it took me longer to update.**

**Luminara Kenobi**


	17. Odinson Wedding

There was only five minutes until the wedding would start. Jacqueline was stressing out because if she messed up that would be another reason for Odin not to like her. Loki was standing at the alter with Thor. He was so nervous because Jacqueline could say no or not even show up.

Soon the music started and in walked Emma then Jacqueline. She looked beautiful. Her dress was long and form fitting while her hair was curled and had a beautiful gold flower clip in her hair. Loki couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Loki Odinson and Jacqueline Ares. Loki do you take Jacqueline to be your wife through sickness and in health or richer or for poor?" the priest said,

"I do" Loki replied.

"Do you Jacqueline take Loki to be your husband in sickness or in health, for richer or for poor?" he asked again.

"I do" Jacqueline replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said with a smile. Loki then kissed Jacqueline lightly yet passionately on the lips.

The party was full of speeches but none of them were interesting. They were all about how they were happy that Loki found someone that he loved and loved him back. Then they had their first dance. It was so romantic Jacqueline leaned and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much Jackie" Loki whispered to her as he kissed her head.

"I love you too Loki" Jacqueline responded.

They had to wait until everyone left the wedding. Only Thor and Sif were left. So Loki told Thor to go to the bar with Sif. Once Thor left Loki picked up Jacqueline and carried her to their room. There were rose petals all over the room. Loki then put Jacqueline done. She then went to the dresser and picked out some sort of clothing. When Jacqueline came out of the bathroom she was wearing a beautiful green lace nightgown.

"You look gorgeous" Loki said as he kissed her.

"Thank you" Jacqueline replied. Loki then knocked her on the bed and started kissing her passionately.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123 for reviewing. Sorry it took me longer to update. I've been at lacrosse camp for a week. Next chapter will be Charlie's birthday featuring the Fantastic Four.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	18. Charlie's Birthday

It was two days before Charlie's twenty-third birthday. Jacqueline, Loki and Thor had just arrived the day before. Emily, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Steve and they even got the Fantastic Four in on the plan for the surprise party.

"Ok so we still have need to put up the decorations and bake the cake" Emily said.

"Steve and I will make the cake" Bruce suggested.

"Ok everyone else will be helping me with the decorations" Emily said again as they went into separate rooms.

Meanwhile Charlie had just arrived at the Fantastic Four Headquarters. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. After about fifteen minutes Reed opened the door.

"REED!" Charlie screamed joyfully.

"CHARLIE!" Reed screamed back, he then picked her up into a giant hug. Suddenly they heard a noise come from behind them. Charlie looked behind her to see two men and a woman standing by the stairs.

"Um Reed, honey who is this?" the woman asked.

"Oh yeah this is my goddaughter Charlie Banner" Reed replied, "And Charlie this is my wife Sue, her brother Johnny and that guy that looks like a rock is Ben."

"So are you related to Bruce Banner the Hulk?" Johnny asked.

"Yes he is my older brother" Charlie replied.

"So do you turn into a Hulk too?" Ben asked.

"No, I'm an assassin slash scientist. But I do have a bad temper."

"Cool so I heard that it's your birthday in two days. How old are you turning?" Sue asked kindly.

"Twenty three."

"Come on I'll show you around" Reed said. He showed her where she would be staying. She was staying in Johnny's room which she would have to share with him. Then he showed her where the kitchen was and where the lab was.

Back at Stark everything was a mess. Bruce had burned the first cake and Steve had put coconut in the second cake. Charlie was allergic to coconut so that wouldn't end well. The decorations were just sort off hanging there.

"Let's get rid of the decorations" Tony suggested.

"Yeah I agree with Tony" Natasha said with disgust.

"Fine then take them down" Emily ordered.

Bruce and Steve had finally got the cake right. But then they realised that they had to ice it. So they decided to take it to Carlo's Bakery and have them ice it.

"Listen for your name and what you are in charge of. Tony-music, Natasha-supervise Tony, Jacqueline and Loki-snacks, Thor, Clint and I will do games" Emily said.

At Fantastic Four Headquarters the five of them were eating dinner.

"So Uncle Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben I wanted to invite you to my wedding next week on the fourteenth" Charlie said with a smile.

"What you're getting married!" Reed yelled.

"Who too?" Sue asked.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

"He's one lucky man" Johnny said as he splashed his water in Reeds face.

"We'll be there" Ben answered.

"Oh I almost forgot, Uncle Reed will you walk me down the aisle?"

"I would more than happy to" he replied.

"Thank you so much."

"So what's your code name?" Johnny asked.

"Mocking Jay" Charlie answered.

"Wow that's really close to Clint's ex-wife's code name. I mean hers was Mocking Bird" Ben said.

"Well can you think of a better one?"

"Yep Valtra."

"I like it."

Finally it was the day of Charlie's birthday. Clint had told her that he had planned a special dinner for the two of them at 7:30.

When she walked into the room everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday Charlie" Emily said as she gave her a huge hug.

"You guys did this all for me" Charlie said.

"Well yes you are part of the family" Tony said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks everyone."

Everyone started dancing to Party Rock Anthem. When that was over Tony put on a slow song. Clint immediately started dancing with Charlie.

"It's time for karaoke!" Tony yelled after the music finished.

"Birthday girl, Natasha and Sue first. You three are going to sing Hell on Heels by Pistol Annies" Bruce said.

_I'm hell on heels_

_ Say what you will_

_ I done made the devil a deal_

_ He made me pretty _Sue sang

_ He made me smart _Charlie sang

_ And I'm gonna break me a million hearts _Natasha sang

_ I'm hell on heels_

_ Baby, I'm coming for you_

_This diamond ring_

_ On my hand's _

_The only good thing_

_ That came from that man_

_ Got a G.T.O. from one named Joe_

_ And a big piece of land down in Mexico_

_ I'm hell on heels_

_ Baby, I'm coming for you_

_I got a pink guitar_

_ A Lincoln town car_

_ From ol' what's his name_

_ I meet at a bar_

_ Got a high rise flat in Hollywood_

_ From a married man wasn't up to no good_

_ I'm hell on heels_

_ Baby, I'm coming for you_

_Then there's Jim_

_ I almost forgot I ran him off_

_ But I took the yacht_

_ Poor ol' Billy_

_ Bless his heart_

_ I'm still using his credit card_

_ I'm hell on heels_

_ Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you_

_I'm hell on heels_

_ Say what you will_

_ I done made the devil a deal_

_ He made me pretty _Sue sang again

_ He made me smart _Charlie sang again

_ And I'm gonna break me a million hearts _Natasha sang again

_ I'm hell on heels_

_ Baby, I'm coming for you_

_I'm hell on heels_

_ Say what you will_

_ I done made the devil a deal_

_ He made me pretty_

_ He made me smart_

_ I'm gonna break me a million hearts_

_ I'm hell on heels_

_ Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you_

After that Emily sang Girls Run the World by Beyoncé. Then Tony and Johnny sang I'm Sexy and I Know It. They also did a little dance.

"Clint come on and sing to your fiancé" Tony said. Clint went up and took the microphone away from Tony and sang I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.

_I could lie awake just to hear you breathing_

_ Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_ Well you're far away dreaming_

_ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_ And just stay here lost in this moment forever_

_ Well, every moment spent with you_

_ Is a moment I treasure_

_ I don't wanna close my eyes_

_ I don't wanna fall asleep_

_ 'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_ And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_ 'Cause even when I dream of you_

_ The sweetest dream will never do_

_ I'd still miss you, babe_

_ And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_ Feeling your heart beating_

_ And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_ Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_ Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_ And I just wanna stay with you_

_ Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_ I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_ Well, I just wanna be with you_

_ Right here with you, just like this_

_ I just wanna hold you close_

_ Feel your heart so close to mine_

_ And stay here in this moment_

_ For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_ Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_ I don't wanna miss a thing_

When he finished he gave Charlie a kiss. A tear escaped Charlie's eye. After that Bruce and Steve brought out the cake.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Charlie _

_Happy Birthday to you_

_You look like Natasha_

_And you smell like Hulk too _they all sang.

Tony then cut the cake. When Charlie finally got her piece of cake and took a bite, it was the best thing she had ever tasted. It was chocolate with vanilla frosting in the middle and chocolate icing on the top.

After they ate cake, Tony got drunk and opened presents everyone left. When Charlie arrived at her and Clint's room she saw candles all over the place. She walked in to see a huge screen in the middle of the wall.

"Happy birthday honey" Clint said as he came in to the room.

"You did this all for me?" Charlie said as she lay against Clint on the couch.

"Yes, I actually planned a dinner but the party ruined those plans so we are going to watch three of your favourite movies."

"So Finding Neverland, Pirates of the Caribbean 3 and Devine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood."

"Yep, which one do you want to watch first?"

"Pirates then Neverland then Ya-Ya."

"Ok then."

When they finished watching all of the movies Clint looked down to see Charlie sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he fell asleep on the coach with her. Clint watched Charlie sleep for about fifteen minutes. He loved watching her sleep she looked so peaceful.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123 for reviewing. Next up is Clint and Charlie's wedding. **

**Ginger Sherlock**


	19. A Romantic Wedding You Wish

It was five minutes before Clint and Charlie's wedding and they were both nervous. Charlie was in a room with Emily, Natasha and Reed. She was pacing back and forth.

"What if he says no or doesn't show up" Charlie panicked.

"He won't Clint loves you more than anything" Emily said.

"She's right Charlie Clint has never been this way about a woman" Natasha added.

At the alter Clint was shaking and scratching his fingers. "Does she even love me?" Clint whispered to Bruce.

"Come on Clint seriously. Charlie loves you more than anything" Bruce replied.

Before Clint could say anything in return the music started playing. He looked down the aisle to see Emily followed by Charlie and Reed. Charlie looks gorgeous, her dress is simple but beautiful Clint thought to himself. When she reached him he saw that Reed had a few tears coming down his cheeks.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Clinton Francis Barton and Charlotte Larissa Banner" the priest said.

"Sorry guys but Hydra and AIM are attacking New York" Fury said.

"Can you skip to the end please?" Clint asked.

"Clinton Francis Barton do you take Charlotte Larissa Banner to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do" Clint said with a smile.

"And do you Charlotte Larissa Banner take Clinton Francis Barton to be your husband?"

"I do" Charlie said with the biggest smile.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest said. Clint then kissed her passionately.

After that they all got changed and ran into the streets of New York.

"Steve orders" Emily said.

"Ok Hawkeye, Iron Man eyes on the sky, Black Widow, Horntail central park, Thor, Loki and Jacqueline the pier, Hulk smash, Valtra and I will cover Times Square" Captain America said.

Cap and Charlie ran to Times Square to see so many Hydra and AIM people fighting in the streets. They smirked at each other and ran into battle.

"Charlie call back up!" Steve yelled.

"Ok, Emily, Tasha we need your help in Times Square" Charlie yelled into the ear piece.

"Be right there" she heard Natasha say.

Charlie was shooting arrows at people when Cap's shield went flying past her. She looked to Cap who just smiled at her. She then shot an arrow at an AIM person. The arrow went zooming past Cap's head and hit the guy right in the eye.

Soon Emily and Natasha showed up with Tony and Bruce. There were only a couple people left and one tank to fight. They all wanted to top the next guy so the Avengers were going to see how could kill the most men.

Emily shot three guys, Natasha shot three guys, Hulk smashed the tank and a guy, Tony blasted a group of four AIM people, Charlie shot three guys and beat up two, and Steve decapitated two people and beat up two.

"You guys were sort of late" Steve said once they finished the battle.

"We know but we saw Tony and Hulk" Emily responded.

"Clint, Thor, Loki and Jacqueline are finished and are on their way" Natasha told them.

Just after she said that the four of them walked toward them. Clint ran at Charlie and kissed her.

"I'm so happy you're alive" Clint whispered to her.

"I'm sorry the wedding didn't go as planned you two" Jacqueline said.

"It's ok I mean it was still fun" Charlie responded.

"We should probably go home now" Natasha suggested.

When they arrived at Stark Tony poured glasses of champagne for everyone. They made toasts to Clint and Charlie. When everyone went to bed Clint and Charlie got changed for the night.

Charlie walked toward Clint who kissed her.

"Wait Clint if I'm not good at it please don't hate me" Charlie whispered.

"I won't" Clint responded. He started kissing her again.

* * *

**Thanks to Kona123 and MoonWarriorLuna for reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	20. Pranks and Romace

It was very quiet at Stark tower ever since Clint, Charlie, Loki and Jacqueline were on their honeymoons. Clint and Charlie were in Singapore and Loki and Jacqueline were in Norway. Without Charlie the tower was quiet.

Bruce, Tony and Steve were in the kitchen. They were planning a prank on Emily. They had attached a string to the door knob and the string to a bucket full of slime.

"I here Emily coming" Steve whispered.

They all rushed to the table. Emily walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey guys so what are we going" Emily was cut off by slime falling on her. "STARK, BANNER, BOOGERS!"Emily shouted.

"My name is Rodgers, Steve Rodgers" Steve said like he was hurt. Emily stormed out of the room. Tony fell off his chair laughing, Hulk fell out the window and Steve was crying because Emily called him a booger.

Emily walked into her room to take a shower because she knew that if she didn't get the slime off of her it would stick to her body. Emily only knew that because she grew up with Charlie who loved to play pranks.

After her shower Emily heard her phone ring. She looked to see who was phoning and it said The Amazing Barton's Fury Phone.

"Hello Charlie" Emily said.

"Hey Em can you do me a favour?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah of course. What is it?"

"Can you feed and walk Sirius."

"Yeah of course. Do I need to do anything else?"

"No, thank you so much Em."

"No problem."

"Bye" Charlie said.

With that Emily hung up and went to take Sirius for a walk. When she got out of the front door she dumped into Thor.

"Emily I never knew you had a dog" Thor said in surprise.

"It's not mine. He belongs to Charlie and Clint" Emily responded.

"What's his name?"

"Sirius."

"He is so cute."

"Thor would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure Emily."

"Meet me here at seven" Emily said with a smile.

Emily was so scared for this date. She didn't have Charlie or Natasha to help her get ready. And most importantly she was going to propose. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was seven o'clock. So she ran down stairs to meet Thor. She took him to her favourite restaurant ever it was called Isabella's. Then they went to Times Square.

"Thor I have something to ask you" Emily said.

"What is it Emily?" Thor asked her curiously.

"We've been dating for a long time now and well… Thor will you marry me?"

"Yes it would be my pleasure" Thor responded. They then kissed and Thor put the ring on Emily's finger.

When she got home Emily ran and quickly phoned Charlie.

"Hello" She heard Charlie's voice.

"Hey Charlie guess what?" Emily asked excitedly.

"What Emily?"

"I'm engaged!"

"That is really great Emily. I'm so happy for you."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes you did and you also woke up Clint and he's not happy right now."

"Oh I'm really sorry" Emily apologised.

"It's ok. We'll celebrate when I get home" Charlie said.

"Ok Have a good sleep bye" Emily said.

Charlie slammed the phone down on the bedside table.

"I hate this stupid phone because we can't turn it off" Charlie said angrily.

"I know I hate it too" Clint replied.

"Can I kill Fury?" Charlie asked.

"No but you can kill Hill or Coulson" Clint replied as he buried his head into the pillows.

"Ok I'll kill Hill because Coulson is too awesome to kill" Charlie said with a smirk. Clint just laughed.

* * *

** Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't been around a computer lately.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	21. The Unnamed Chapter

Charlie and Clint were getting ready to leave Singapore. Just before they got on to the plane Clint gave Charlie the drug that Bruce had given told her to take. Charlie didn't do so well on planes so she needed to be asleep or drugged. When they got on the plane Charlie fell asleep do Clint took the chance and read a book that she had written. He knew that the only time he would get to read a book that his wife had wrote would be when she was on a mission or asleep. Charlie hated it when Clint or any of them would read her books.

When they landed they waited twenty minutes for Tony and Bruce to arrive. Of course Tony was driving the yellow Lamborghini.

"So how was Singapore?" Tony asked as he and Bruce gave them hugs.

"Beautiful I loved it and it was so romantic" Charlie said as they got into the car.

"Yes it was beautiful, romantic and don't forget fun" Clint added.

"So I'm taking it as you guys had a wonderful time" Bruce said with a smile as he watched them smile at each other. "Oh Coulson and I found girlfriends."

"What are their names?" Charlie asked.

"Mine is Lily Kate and Coulson's is Cody La Rue" Bruce replied.

"Are they nice and will I like them?"

"You'll love Lily but not Cody."

"Ok."

"We're home" Tony said as they pulled into the garage. As Clint took his and Charlie's bags up to their room while Tony and Bruce went to get their bathing suits on. Charlie saw a note from Emily on the counter.

_Tony, Bruce_

_Remember to pick up Charlie and Clint from the airport at 1. You can chill by the poll for the rest of the day. We will be back around six and we'll make dinner tonight._

_Emily_

Charlie went to her room to put on her bathing suit. She went into the bathroom and when she came out Clint came up behind her and put his arms around her tiny waist and his head on her shoulder.

"Let's stay here for a bit" Clint suggested as he started to kiss her neck.

"Clint… no" Charlie said losing her train of thought.

"Come on you know you want to" He whispered into her ear.

"Maybe later, if we don't go down to the pool Tony is going to come looking for us" she replied with a smile that said victory.

"Fine" Clint pouted.

When they arrived at the pool Charlie saw that Bruce had turned into the Hulk and was swimming and Tony was sun tanning. Charlie and Clint walked over to the two empty chairs beside Tony.

"Charlie I love the bathing suit" Tony commented on her neon blue and green bikini.

"Thanks Tony" Charlie replied as she put on sunscreen. "Clint can you put some sunscreen on my back?" she asked as she passed Clint the sunscreen. "Fine he answered as he started to rub the sunscreen on her back.

They sun tanned and swam for three hours. Then suddenly Charlie's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" Charlie said.

"Hello Valtra" she heard Coulson's voice say.

"Coulson what's up?"

"We have new recruits coming at four and we were wondering if you could train them today?"

"Of course I'd too. Do I have to wear my uniform?"

"Yes. You actually know four of the recruits."

"Awesome. I'll see you at four. Bye" Charlie said.

"See you then bye" Coulson replied.

Charlie put the phone down and started to put her stuff into a bag.

"Who was it?" Tony asked.

"Coulson, he wants me to teach some new recruits" she answered. Clint was just about to say something when it started snowing. They looked toward the pool to see that it had frozen over with Hulk still in it. Tony, Clint and Charlie sprinted inside and turned on the heat and fireplaces to high. Charlie got into her uniform mean while Steve contacted the house saying that he, Emily, Thor, Loki, Jacqueline and Natasha would handle it.

When Charlie got to the training area she saw the fantastic four and Storm from the X-Men amongst the new recruits. "Now please welcome one of the most skilled members of SHIELD and the Avengers Valtra" Coulson said. Charlie walked to the front of the room and gave Coulson a quick hug. "Good evening I am Valtra and I will train you today" she said as she looked to the viewing area to see Fury, Hill, Tony and Clint watching her.

"I'm going to go through the rules now" Charlie said strictly. "First off I'm Valtra or Agent Barton, second you never talk when I'm talking, third you do what I say, fourth do everything as fast as you can, fifth if you have a question put up your hand and lastly there will be no tolerance for sass or back talk. If you think that this was going to be easy I suggest you quit right now."

The recruits looked scared at what Charlie was saying. "Now I'm going to do roll call. When I call your name raise your hand. Reed Richards, Sue Richards, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm, Ororo Munroe, Zander Woods, Athena Potter, Mikela Black, Realene McConnell and Lena LeFay. Now drop and give me thirty" Charlie yelled.

Near the end of class Charlie fought all of them. Let's just say she beat all of them easily. The only one that really gave her a challenge was Reed. She felt bad for pinning her godfather and his wife. After class Coulson, Fury, Tony and Clint came over to talk to her.

"You scared them so much" Coulson said.

"It was so funny and their faces were priceless" Clint said as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

"It was so much fun. You guys are really going to have to train them well" Charlie replied.

"Fury why can't I do that?" Tony whined.

"Because only Charlie can" Fury replied.

"Come on guys we're going" Tony said as he grabbed Charlie's bag and walked to the car. Charlie gave Coulson a hug then she and Clint met Tony in the car.

When they got home a very angry Hulk walked over to them. "You left Hulk in pool" he growled.

"Are you sure that was us and not Pepper, Hill and Happy" Tony, Charlie and Clint said.

"No it was you three assholes" Hulk replied. After that he turned back into Bruce and walked away.

"Charlie!" Emily screamed as she hugged Charlie.

"Emily it's good to see you" Charlie said with a huge smile.

"I missed you and why are you in your uniform?"

"I missed you and I was just teaching some new recruits for SHIELD."

"Ok, so how was Singapore?"

"Amazing, very beautiful and fun."

"Oh I bet" Emily said with a smile.

"Nice Emily" Charlie replied with a yawn.

"Dinner's ready" Steve shouted.

After dinner Charlie walked over to Clint and sat on his lap. "I'm sort of tired so I'm going to go to bed" she whispered into his ear. Catching her tone they both got up and walked to their room.

* * *

**Hey guys I love all of the great reviews that I've been getting. Thanks to my cousin for helping me with out knowing it.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	22. Defeating HYDRA

Finally after two years of tracking down HYDRA Charlie and Fury had done it. Charlie sat in Fury's office discussing how they should attack.

"I want Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and Thor to do this mission" Fury stated.

"But Director Fury it makes more sense to send all of us" Charlie replied kindly.

"Fine get the team ready you'll leave in an hour" Fury said as he smiled at the girl.

When Charlie got back to the house she called everyone down to the kitchen. As soon as everyone was seated Charlie started to speak.

"We have found HYDRA and now the Avengers have to go stop them. We leave in twenty minutes so get ready" Charlie demanded. Everyone got into their uniforms and grabbed their weapons. They all jumped into the quinjets and headed to HYDRA ISLAND.

When they got there they made Valtra and Black Widow to create a diversion. As they were supposed to they got caught by Strucker and Viper.

"Well if it isn't Black Widow and Mocking Jay" Strucker said.

"It's Valtra" Charlie snarled.

"You seem like a feisty one. I see why Hawkeye likes you" Strucker replied. Right then the glass roof broke and the rest of the Avengers came down. Hawkeye shot the guy that was holding Natasha and Charlie.

"Let them go" Hawkeye said. After they were uncuffed he passed them their weapons. The Avengers had Viper and Strucker surrounded.

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Tony asked. Strucker and Viper then dropped their weapons in defeat. Tony then nodded to Natasha and Charlie. They went over to the pair and hand cuffed them.

Later Charlie was called back to Fury's office. "Good job on the capture" Fury said.

"Thanks Nick" Charlie responded.

"Viper wanted to talk to you" Fury told her.

"What? Me, can I at least bring Bruce or Tony?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"No, Maria and Phil will escort you to the vault" Fury said one last time before he made Charlie leave. After that she met Maria and Phil and they took her to the vault to see Viper.

When they got there Phil and Maria turned to Charlie and said, "Good luck Valtra." With that Charlie walked into the cell.

"Good afternoon Madame Viper" Charlie said.

"Hello Valtra" Viper responded.

"Please call me Charlie."

"Then call me Ophelia."

"Ok Ophelia why did you want to talk to me?"

"Everyone said that you were the kind one that didn't form opinions before you talked to someone."

"Well thank you but I'm guessing that's not all that you wanted to talk about."

"I want to join the good side. But I need your help."

"Of course I'll help you. All you need to do is set up sessions with one of the Avengers and that person will help you" Charlie explained.

"Thank you so can I pick you?" Ophelia asked.

"Of course, I would love to help you become good. In our next session I'll need to know some things about your life" Charlie said. She then looked down at her watch it had been two hours of talking to Viper. "I'm so sorry Ophelia I have to go. It was nice talking to you so good bye" Charlie said as she hugged Ophelia.

"Bye Charlie" Ophelia replied as she waved to Charlie.

Meanwhile at the tower Clint, Emily, Bruce and Tony were all watching the movie signs in the Barton's room. Just as it was in a scarier part Charlie slammed open the door and scared them all. She walked over to the couch and lay down so her head was in Clint's lap and her feet were in Emily's lap.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked.

"Can you please rub my feet? To answer your question I was just talking to Viper and I have to go back to see her every week" Charlie explained.

"You look tired honey. You should go get so sleep" Clint said. With that she got up and went to the bedroom.

Clint, Emily, Bruce and Tony just kept watching the movie. When it ended Tony turned to Clint, Emily and Bruce and handed them a card with their name and their picture on it.

"What's this?" Bruce asked.

"It's your Avenger ID card if there is anything wrong all you need to do is say Avengers Assemble into the card and the card will alert all of us" Tony explained.

"Ok then Tony. Did you make them for all of the team?" Emily asked.

"Yes and they are all on a network so only us, Fury and Coulson can hear" Tony replied.

"Awesome, so we can be contacted from outside of the country right?" Clint asked.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to bed" Tony said as he left. Bruce and Emily followed behind him. Clint just sat on the couch for two hours snuggling with Sirius. In two weeks the Avengers will be on break until SHIELD finds a new threat. But what would all of them do once the team was on hold? Where would they live? Would they ever see the team again after all they were all friends now? Those were all questions Clint thought about before he went to bed.

* * *

**There is only one chapter left for me to write. Then I'll be starting the sequel to You Changed My Life. But this isn't the last chapter.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	23. Goodbye For Now

Tony watched as everyone packed up their stuff. For the last week everyone had been running around the tower packing up all of their stuff. He had seen Charlie come and go always in a hurry, Natasha was eating the strangest things and throwing it up after and Coulson coming and going now and then.

Tony really wanted someone to talk to. When Charlie walked through the door Tony lit up.

"Hey Charlie where have you been lately" Tony asked.

"Doctors" Charlie responded.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not" Tony whined.

"Bye Tony" Charlie said in a sing song voice. Tony folded his arms and pouted. Charlie turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. Emily had heard the conversation and followed Charlie to her room.

She walked into Charlie's room to see it empty. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Emily walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to find Charlie as pail as a ghost, on her knees by the toilet.

"Charlie are you ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Charlie said as she got up and flushed the toilet.

"Ok then. Did you know that Natasha is pregnant?"

"No I didn't."

"Isn't so exciting the thought of a child."

"Yeah well Nat isn't the only one" Charlie said as she walked out of the bathroom. Emily sat and thought about what Charlie said. Finally she had figured it out and ran into the bedroom to see Charlie sitting on the bed writing.

"Sis are you really?" Emily asked.

"Took you long enough" Charlie replied. Emily gave her a huge hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I just found out like four days ago."

"Clint must be so excited."

"He doesn't know yet."

"Charlotte you need to tell him."

"I know I'm telling everyone tonight."

What are you going to wear to the party tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably my green dress" Charlie replied.

"Well you need to get ready so I'll leave you alone" Emily said as she walked out the door.

Two hours later all of the Avengers family members and SHIELD agents gathered in the ballroom. Everyone had had dinner and was now on the dance floor dancing. Fury had made a rule that each Avenger had to dance with each other. Charlie had just finished dancing with Tony which was pretty awkward. She only had to dance with Clint so she was waiting till later to do that.

Fury had asked a few of the Avengers to give a speech about the team. So Tony went fist. "Hello everyone, thank you for coming. I know everyone is going to say that. It was so much fun to have worked with my team. Each person had something different to bring to the team. We all kept each other in line somehow. Fury wasn't going to let me on the Avengers at first but I'm glad that he did. So I just want to say thank you to my team" Tony said. Everyone clapped for him.

Next up was Natasha. "Wow I was always used to working with a partner but I've figured out that I like working with a team better. Even though they can be annoying and childish at times the Avengers are my family. They are the people that I can count on to be there when I need help. I'm so glad that I got the chance to be a part of this team. I mean there were so many SHIELD agents that Fury could've chosen and the fact that he chose me is just awesome." Natasha said.

Clint was next. "Ok well hi. I don't really know what to say. So here it goes. The Avengers have really changed my life for the better. I used to be this non emotional person that thought they could never find love. But the Avengers showed me that I can trust people and that people that truly love you won't stomp all over you. If I didn't join the Avengers I wouldn't have found my wife. It wasn't just the Avengers who should me that. My wife Charlotte had a lot to do with that too. The team has really kept me on my feet for the last five years. I'll really miss everything that happens every day, from the fights to the pranks it was a blast" Clint said.

Lastly was Charlie. "Hello, I've only been a part of this team for four years but they are my family. No literally my brother, sister and husband are part of the team. I've never really fit in on a team so before the Avengers I had always worked alone. But the Avengers were all out casts in a way so we all fit in. I've had the best time and I'll miss everyone, even you Tony. We not be living together or even in the same state or country but if something is to threaten the Earth again you can always count on the Avengers. Oh and I'm pregnant" Charlie said.

Everyone's mouths hung open taking in the news. Clint ran up to Charlie and swung her around. He had the biggest smile on his face; Clint definitely looked like the happiest person in the world.

The music started playing again. For the next hour people came up to Charlie and Clint saying congratulations. The last people to say congrats were Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben.

"Congrats Charlie" Ben and Johnny said as they hugged her.

"Thanks guys" Charlie replied.

"Charlie your parents would be so proud and your father would probably try and Clint. So I have to do that. I'm very happy for you two" Reed said as he gave her a huge hug.

"Thanks Uncle Reed. Go ahead and try and kill Clint just don't actually hurt him. Just kill him with words ok" Charlie said as she hugged Sue.

"No promises" Reed called back. Charlie just smirked to herself.

The next day they took Charlie and Clint to the airport. "Guys so this is where we are living" Charlie said as she gave them all their address.

"I'm going to miss you" Emily said as she gave her sister a hug.

"I'm still living in the country just a different state Em. All of you can come and visit any time ok. We'll try and visit you whenever we come to New York" Charlie explained.

"Charlie we have to go our flight is boarding" Clint said. They gave everyone hugs. As Clint and Charlie walked off Charlie looked back toward them to see Emily crying. Charlie waved to all of them one last time.

When they got back to Stark Emily and Thor packed their stuff into their car and left. Then Tony helped Natasha and Steve pack up their car. Loki and Jacqueline went back to Asgard. Bruce stayed with Tony and Pepper.

That night Tony and Bruce sat at the dinner table. It was so quiet Tony nor Bruce had had dinner be this quiet in so long.

"Bruce I miss everyone" Tony said as he sat back in his chair.

"I know me too. It's too quiet without Charlie and Thor yelling at each other" Bruce said with a smirk at the thought of the two yelling at dinner. They knew that it was going to be really different for a long time and that they wouldn't see some of the Avengers for a long time or for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Thank you to Jolkona123, EverRose808, Samlily41, ELECTRA13, MoonWariorLuna and Guest for reviewing. **

**Ginger Sherlock**


	24. Author's Note

**Thank you to everyone for reading my story. I will be writing a sequel to You Changed My Life called A New Evil. The first chapter should be up soon. **

**Ginger Sherlock**


End file.
